


At the Stroke of the Cocktail Hour

by WarriorNun



Series: Victuuri Myths and Legends [8]
Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault, Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, But still our salty kitty, Cameos, Cinderella Elements, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Style, Foot Fetish, Fractured Fairy Tale, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Male Cinderella, Maybe - Freeform, No Angst, No abuse of any kind, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Swearing, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuuri is Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Attend the ball in the pumpkin carriage...Dressed in the finest clothing with glass slippers...Be home before midnight.Simple fairy tale, right?HAHAHAHAHAHANo.





	At the Stroke of the Cocktail Hour

"Hey! Katsudon! Katsudon! I know you can hear me! Open up!" 

BANG! BANG!

"Yurio! It's that's not going to help! Besides, you would make him more of a wreck than he already is!”

"THEN HOW THE FLYING FUCK ARE WE GOING TO GET HIM OUT, HUH!?” 

"UGH...you're so incorrigible!" 

"Sticks and stones, Hag!" 

Yuuri let out a whimper as he covered his ears, hunkering further down in the corner of the attic. He knew it was a cowardly thing to do…just holed himself up in the mansion's attic, and making sure that he got both the attic AND the skeleton key with him. Oh and made sure that it was well stocked with books, Vicchan's toys and fresh treats and food, and some snacks for himself. It was the first place that he could think of whenever he needed some time for himself or just needing to relax, other than heading out to the garden or tend to Lilia's farm animals. Or help out with the chores.

Anyway, the most important thing is that this is his sanctuary...and hopefully this mess would blow over. 

Only one problem…

"Yuuri..." Yuuri's ears picked up Mila's concerned tone. "I know that it might seem bad right now. But I think it would be a huge help if you come out and see if we get this sorted out." 

"Oh for the love of FUCK..." came Yurio's enraged voice. "WE NEED YOU TO GET RID OF THAT FOOT FETISH PRINCE OF AN OLD MAN! THAT FUCKING PERVERT HAS BEEN HERE SINCE THIS MORNING!”

That…

Somehow the Crown Prince invited himself into Lilia's mansion. 

All because of Yuuri Katsuki. 

And I know what you're thinking. 

This is a classic _Cinderella_ scenario. Just go down stairs, try on the glass slipper, and poof, happily ever after as the new consort of the kingdom. 

Well, this isn't your **TYPICAL** _Cinderella_ story. 

After all, there is more to it.

And no, there wasn't any tragic backstory of a family dying or any form of abuse afterwards. I'm not a monster after all.

Most of the time.

So let's start with the star of this tale...our Cinderella.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Just a regular young man from a regular family who runs a hot spring inn. They are neither wealthy nor poor but they get by. As a child, he has an affinity for the art of ballet, thanks to the family friend of theirs, Minako who runs a small private ballet studio.

With Yuuri being her best student, excelling in all the classes, Minako suggested that he try his hand at play acting. And on a whim he agreed to do so. It was quite an amazing change he went through, too, whenever Yuuri dawned a costume. He would immediately change from the shy, almost demure Yuuri Katsuki to a very seductive person with ample amounts of confidence. It was a phase that always grated Yurio's nerves, but he supposed he was happy that the Katsudon could get out of his shell once in a while.

Unfortunately, though, that's actually what led to this situation where Yuuri found himself hauled up in the attic for his own protection. And when he thought back to how this all started before his senses finally slapped him around it made him want to stay up here forever. How could he have been so foolishly absent-minded?!

When he thought back to it, he could see how it all started out innocently enough. Then in a blur things changed for the worst…

Let's start at the beginning!

As it was mentioned before, Yuuri came from humble beginnings. But you might be wondering how he got into the residence of a noblewoman known as Madame Lilia Baranovskaya. He got Minako to thank for that with the recommendation for the advance courses in ballet. While Minako was considered relaxed in her teachings, Lilia was the elegant drill sergeant that was enough to place all drill sergeants to shame. Stern and no-nonsense, Yuuri couldn't help but respect her for it. But he wasn't the only student that she took under her wing. There were others that he was proud to dub as both his classmates and friends. 

Yuri Plisetsky and Mila Babicheva. 

Surprisingly enough, from what he heard, also came from humble beginnings as he was. Yuri Plisetsky, or Yurio in order to differate between himself and the younger ballet student (much to the younger’s chargin), was the grandson of a piroshki shop owner. He was debating on whether or not he should ask him about his birth parents, but he quickly learned that he shouldn't pry. That and he was known for his vicious temper...most of the time.

It wasn't so much that Yurio was mean just to be mean. Although he could be rather catty and passive aggressive when he wanted to be. He was just fiercely competitive. Yuuri supposed that it came with the territory. Despite what people think, the art field is very cutthroat. Especially when it came to ballet. So obviously Yurio developed a very thick skin and a temper as defense mechanisms. And when he first met Yuuri, he didn't like him one bit. Even told him that he doesn't deserve to be Madame Lilia's student.

At first Yuuri honestly did consider leaving just from that...but decided he wouldn't give that catty little blonde the satisfaction. So he stayed on. And the more he improved, the angrier Yurio got. But then, at some point, the younger dancer seemed to grow some respect for Yuuri's talent. He called him names less often out of insult and more as odd terms of endearment.

Mila is an interesting girl, since the only other girl that Yuuri had known was his childhood friend, Yuuko. While she is a few years younger than him, she always deemed herself as the "big sister". To which, Yuuri actually appreciated. She was a big help when he first came over to Lilia's mansion, both reprimanding Yurio back when he was on Yuuri's case as well as teasing him mercilessly (both for retaliation and her own amusement). She also had thicker skin than Yuuri since Yurio called her "hag" right in her face. To which she responded by lifting him up like a dumbbell.

It was amazing on how a slim girl like her had such arm strength!

Nevertheless, his stay at Lilia's mansion was like a home away from home for Yuuri. Even though Lilia had a small staff, they all pitched in with the household chores. Well, Yurio mostly complains but Yuuri took it like a duck to water due to him growing up in a hot spring inn.  
And it was, at this point, when things took that turn towards the blurry events that would subsequently lead to this disaster. Lilia said that she was invited to the king's annual costume ball and could bring along two of her best students. And in this case that meant Yuuri and Yurio. The former however was a might reluctant to go, since he would be around so many people of noble blood. On top of that he had nothing to wear for a costume that could possibly meet the standards of the king's ball. So at first, Yuuri wasn't going to go at all. Though he was too anxious to even come up a proper excuse to decline. He would have given the invite to Mila, but she was already invited to the ball as a plus one to a noblewoman that she had been seeing for a while. 

However, the night before the special party was to happen, a tired old woman in a pale blue cloak wandered into his parents’ inn. Yuuri was the only one on hand at the time and immediately helped out the woman. She said that she had no but needed some food, even willing to take scraps. Feeling sorry for her Yuuri made her a bowl of his family's specialty - katsudon along with some tea. The woman happily ate the food and thanked Yuuri wholeheartedly. Before leaving, she gave Yuuri a bag with something in it. He asked her what it was to which she gave a cryptic smile that he could barely see under the pale blue cloak before replying.

“Just a little something so you can attend the king's costume ball. Consider it my payment. I hope you have a good time.” With that, the mysterious woman left before Yuuri could even thank her or ask how she knew that he was invited to the ball.

Shocked as he was he figured that he may as well open the bag and see what the costume was. So he carefully untied the satin gold ribbon, deciding to keep it since it was so pretty, and pulled back the dark purple bag. When he pulled out the costume from it Yuuri gasped in awe. It was simply breathtaking.

It was a beautiful black bodysuit that is an asymmetrical design of silk and mesh with diamond-like stones speckled down from the right side of the torso to around the belt. There was also a piece of fabric that served as a half-skirt of some sort with red silk underneath. The dress slippers are also gorgeous as well. The material was made of the finest leather, taking on the resemblance of his ballet slippers and decorated in the same stones as the ones on his suit. There was also a black mask as well, decorated in the same theme as the attire. Asymmetrical in design and different fabrics, yet decorated with the same diamond stones. 

So it was a mixed bag for him. 

He was happy at the fact that he got himself a suitable costume for the ball…yet at the same time, he was feeling dread. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but think of the worst case scenarios in his head. 

What if there are nobles, the members of the Upper Crust Society, actually sniffed him out and found out that he wasn’t like them?  
Sure, Yurio had was in the same boat as he is but the only difference was that he had self-confidence and a fiery temper to back him up. That and he seemed to be more than willing to jump on a poor soul’s back and try to tear out rip out their hair or tear out their neck with his teeth. Though knowing Lilia, only with a few words, and Yuri would be on his best behavior. 

However that wouldn’t stop him from being a smart-ass.

What if he would mess up on his common manners?

What if he trip up?

What if…

Then he shook his head, as if trying to drive away the thoughts from his head. 

“I…I think I need to talk to someone…”

—

“I think you should go for it, Yuuri!”

Yuuri blinked as he looked up at his friend with reluctance. 

“You sure?” He asked. 

Phichit just smiled as he clapped him heartily upon the back. 

“Sure, I’m sure!” He reassured him, even throwing an arm around his shoulders. “I mean, it’s high time that you should get out there and show the Upper Crust what they’re missing!” Then he smiled slyly. “Who knows? You might get yourself a prince charming.”

Yuuri blushed before covering up his embarrassment with his own laugh. “Get real, Phichit!” He laughed, playfully punching him. 

Phichit took it like a champ as he laughed along with him. “I’m serious, man! Besides, have you met yourself? You practically have a line of secret admirers!”

“Phichit, don’t ever exaggerate…”

“I’m serious!” The Thai youth protested. “Do you know how many times I see this one girl that you tend to pass by and give a friendly hello? She tends to drop by Ciao Ciao’s to drop off these fruits so we can deliver them to you!”

Yuuri blinked in confusion. “Wait, those are from her?” He asked. “And…they’re meant for me?” 

Phichit nodded. 

“Yeah, before it was chocolates until I had to tell her that you’re on a strict diet due to your ballet lessons.” Then he gave him a wink. “But don’t worry, I saved some for you! Ciao Ciao even gave them his approval as well!”

Yuuri blinked as he thought back on the countless fruits baskets that he was delivered on behalf of Phichit or Caio Caio for the past few months. Which is strange that they ran a different shop that concerned more with various hobbies (photography was Phichit’s specialty). But considering the amount of fruit, they had to turn them into either jam or piroshki. But most went well with the blinis at breakfast time. He even made a few fruit sandwiches as well and sent them to Phichit and Caio Caio in return.

“That explains it…” He mused before looking up to his friend. “But I didn’t really know her that well, not to mention that I don’t know her name.”

Phichit blinked.

“Ellen? From the music shop? She works alongside with Ketty?”

Yuuri cocked his head to the side. “You mean that shy girl who barely said a few words?”

Oh, he’s one to talk when it comes to that. Sometimes Phichit was both amazed and baffled on how dense his friend can be. But then again, it’s Yuuri.

“Yeah, that’s her!”

“But…I hardly know her outside of her work.” Yuuri replied. “And I only went over to that shop on behalf of Lilia once in a while.”

“There’s also that fancy guy…” Phichit paused as he tried to remember the name. “Uh…Eddie or Christian…I think he came by almost everyday asking a lot about you.”

“I only met him once at a party that Lilia attended for charity. There’s something about him that kinda gives me some creepy vibes.”

“He has also been asking where you live…”

Yuuri did a double take. “Wait, what?”

“But don’t worry…I made up a policy that we don’t give out information on customers.” Phichit reassured him. “Though, he was rather persistent. I had to resort on making up on where you live!”

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness…I really don’t want to deal with someone like him.”

“I know, right? But in all of seriousness, Yuuri,” Phichit faced his friend, looking at him straight in the eye. “I think that going to this party would do you some good. Just mingle here and there, have some fun. If it was overwhelming you, Lilia would let you go home early.” He then gave him a small smile. 

“Just pace yourself, you’ll be fine.”

Yuuri blinked as he gave some thought over this. 

It…would be nice to actually go. It wasn’t everyday that he get to dress up. Plus, he would just stick by Yurio if it was ok with the younger man. That and it wouldn’t hurt to sample delicious foods. 

Yeah, that would be a good idea. 

Yuuri smiled up to his friend and said…

“Alright, I’ll go!”

Besides, who would want to dance with him?

**Author's Note:**

> Cinderella Cocktail - a fruit mocktail enjoyed during the summer. Made with three juices of lemon, orange, and pineapple.


End file.
